


Guilty of All Charges

by queenofspades (enlightenight)



Series: Community After The Episodes Series [3]
Category: Community
Genre: Gen, Intro to Felt Surrogacy, Puppet episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/queenofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Winger was a good lawyer, was the best lawyer but he was not good enough to silence his conscience which finded him guilty of all charges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty of All Charges

Jeff was a lot younger when he met his 'perfect woman'.

He remembered thinking she was easy to get. He could say that she was newly divorced by just looking her ring finger. That blonde woman, with big blue eyes. 

She was actually the first woman he wrote her name while recording her number on his phone: Gwynnifer. 

She was fantastic and he didn't mean sex. Well, that was fantastic, too but Jeff couldn't say anyone that whose accompany he enjoyed more. 

He of course didn't think he would love her this much, especially considering how they met. They were on different sides of the line - Jeff was defending a dick who had a thick wallet, as expected from him and she was defending a woman who was assaulted by the dick he was defending, so it was complicated. 

Or it wasn't. After the first coffee they both knew that they liked each other, so they continued seeing each other.

It was the first moment he, Jeff Winger, thought that he could actually have a stable relationship. 

But this awesome woman had a thing which Jeff knew he wasn't ready to handle: an eight year old boy, named Joey, living with her. 

They met by accident, he was the one who opened the door when Jeff was there to take his mother out. 

And it was also Jeff who invited him too and changed their plans, just to give himself a chance. 

That little boy with a huge heart which he could open to the strangers too easily for a kid with an estranged father, Jeff's biggest regret. 

He broke the promise that he gave the boy. 

Like his own father, like the boy's father or like all crap dads in the world. 

He ran away because he thought he committed himself too much. He ran away because he wasn't ready for a family life. Or he ran away because he was a fucking coward and as fucked up as his father - he let that kid down.

And his brain wasn't as good as it was in front of the judges - his conscience was still finding him guilty of all charges of being a terrible person. 

He turned off the lights and tried to sleep one more time trying to silence his conscience.


End file.
